Defining Points
by Snark-N-Moon
Summary: A series of word prompt drabbles centered around the relationship between the elements of Laughter and Honesty. ApplePie.
1. Series One

**DEFINING POINTS**

**By: **Snark

**Summary: **A series of word prompt drabbles centered around the relationship between the elements of Laughter and Honesty. ApplePie.

_First off, thank you to anyone and everyone who clicked on this story to give it a read. I know Pinkie Pie/Applejack is a rare ship, and it goes against more popular pairings. Heck, it's not even _my_ favorite pairing of the fandom. But for a while now, I've wanted to write something for the two. Mostly because the two remind me of my relationship with my own girlfriend. And while I actually have a _REAL_ story planned that I want to do, I don't currently have the focus because of personal reasons (like moving to a new place, for example). So to hold you over, I hope my drabbles are sufficient. _

_And without further author note annoyances, do enjoy!_

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

**.:Abasement:.**

Humiliation was an emotion Applejack was familiar with. As the element of honesty, the farm pony tended to find herself in unwanted situations more than she cared to admit. And when her pink fillyfriend was thrown into the mix, Pinkie's hyper behavior and abandon was known to make Applejack want to hide her blush under her hat and find a way to save face. However, that being said, Applejack was never ashamed to admit just how much the baker meant to her, and would happily say it to any pony that asked.

**.:Prescription:.**

"Pinkie…"

"No!"

"Pinkie, stop foolin' and just take it already."

"NO!"

"Tain't THAT bad, come on now."

"NO NO NO NO!"

The two earth ponies stared each other down, both stubborn about who would win this fight. Applejack, however, felt she had this one in the bag, as she glared down at her sick friend. Pinkie Pie had managed to catch herself a case of the flu, and it had gotten so bad that she couldn't do anything- let alone work or throw any of her famous parties. Yet here she was, refusing to take her medicine, even though she felt miserable. The baker had refused for days, and it seemed nothing the Cakes said or did could convince Pinkie to do what Pinkie didn't want to.

That was when they called in for reinforcements.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, " Applejack began, getting on her hind hooves to show she meant business. "Don't ya make me get rough on ya; 'cause ah'll wrestle ya if ah have t'."

Pinkie shook her head violently, clamping her mouth shut as forcefully as she could- no nasty stinking medi-awfuls were going to get in her. No way, no how ,nuh-UH! As an extra precaution, the immature baker threw her blanket over her head as a shield.

If it deterred the farmer, Applejack didn't let it show as she immediately grabbed the covers between her teeth and began to pull. Pinkie Pie squeaked in alarm, as she tried to tug them back. Both were surprised as they had forgotten just how strong the other could be, when determined to have their way, and a match of strength commenced.

Pull-tug.

Hee-ho.

The battle didn't last long, however, because where the pink mare had unexplainable strength…she didn't currently have her usual party-going stamina. Pinkie Pie peeped as she was dragged along with her covers, and landed on the floor onto her face. Applejack quickly took advantaged, as she flipped over and pinned down the other mare.

"Ready to cooperate, sugarcube?"

"Never!"

"Have it yer way, then."

Before Pinkie could argue any further, she was stunned when Applejack's lips crashed into hers for a forceful kiss. As the farmer pulled back, Pinkie just gawked as her brain took a minute to put itself back together.

A minute was all Applejack needed to shove the nearby spoonful of medicine into the other mare's mouth.

"An' there, all done! It wasn't that bad, now was it, Pinkie?"

Oh, the taste was worse than she could have possibly imagined! Ugh! Pinkie Pie was still licking her teeth, trying to get all the yucky stuff to hurry up and leave her poor sensitive Pinkie mouth. But that kiss before it…

The pink mare found herself smiling for the first time in days, as she answered her friend sincerely.

"No, it wasn't bad at ALL!"

**.:Epicure:.**

It was no secret that when it came to tastes, Applejack was extremely biased. Everything was second best when it came to apples. Apple pie was always better than cherry. Apple juice was superior to the orange variety by a hundred and fifty percent. ("Not subjective there, jus' scientific numerical truths", she would tell anyone who tried to argue with her figures.) And when it came to pastries, what was going to win out? Chocolate chip cupcakes? HA! It was apple fritters all the way!

So it would be no surprise to any pony, when it came her favorite scent, it would be the aroma that lingered on her pink fillyfriend after she just got done baking some good ol' fashion apple pies. When one couldn't tell where the mare began and where the apple ended, as Applejack buried her nose into the baker's bouncy mane. Though, if she took the time to consider, Pinkie's original scent was a very close second.

**.:Intangible:.**

"Ugh! How extremely _revolting_. Just sickening to _all_ my senses!"

"Um…"

"Look, Fluttershy, just LOOK at them! See how they flaunt their cutesy gushy affection out in public! People just have no shame these days. No shame at ALL."

"Um, well, Discord," the draconequus' pastel companion began, "to be fair…Aren't they having a private picnic, and, uh, aren't we the ones….spying on them?"

Discord closed the opening in the bushes he had made for them to see, as he turned to the smaller animal. Fluttershy squeaked softly, as she hid herself behind her hair and away from Discord's glower. His look softened as he turned away and flexed his wrist in an uninterested manner, brushing off what she said, before going back to spying on the elements of laughter and honesty.

"Public- private, in town- in a secluded part of Apple Acre's orchards- it makes no difference, _really_. The point is that it's being DONE!"

"And this…bothers you?"

"Yes! Full heartedly! You mortals have such an _annoying_ habit of going around, falling head over hooves in love with each other, and then doing everything in your power to show everybody else just how happy and twitterpated you are. And your friends aren't any different.

"What, are you telling me it doesn't bother YOU?"

Fluttershy was silent as she looked out at her friends. Pinkie Pie was busy snuggling under the farmer, as Applejack was busy finishing off the remaining bit of her apple fritter. They both began to laugh as the pink mare started to lick and tickle Applejack's chin.

Fluttershy had never seen either of them that content before.

"No. It doesn't bother me one bit. And while I'll say I was, um, surprised to find my friends like this…I am very happy for them. All that matters to me is Pinkie Pie and Applejack's happiness and well being. I wish them all the luck."

"Ugh. If I wanted to hear such a sappy response, I would have gone to visit ol' Trollestia instead."

"Discord…"

"Now now, don't get jealous. I would never choose a stuffy old princess over my _friend_." The male creature couldn't help but say the word in a mocking tone, even though he had found himself having genuine affection for the young mare. If Fluttershy was bothered, she didn't show it. "Nevertheless, your little speech still doesn't change my mind on the matter."

"No, I didn't think it would." Fluttershy smiled softly as she closed the gap in the bushes once more, and held her companion's paw. "But that's okay. You just learned about friendship, I'm sure you'll eventually learn about other types of affection in due time. But now, I say we go do something other than, uh, spy on those two….if you don't mind?"

Amused by her response, Discord laughed as he gave in. He picked Fluttershy up as he strutted away from their hiding spot.

"Oh, all right. But only because it was getting boring, anyway. Now if you want to see something _really _amusing, I know a place just three solar systems away from here that's just to DIE for!"

Fluttershy didn't quite feel reassured by her friend's choice of words, and almost wished they _had _continued to spy instead, as Discord transported them both away in a flash of light.

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

_AN: _

_And end of the first series of drabbles. I just thought it made sense to post as a few per chapter, since they are all so short. _


	2. Sour

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

**.:Sour:.**

"Stupid Applejack…"

Celestia's sun shined bright over the little town of Ponyville. The busy clatter of hooves and the faint murmur of city life was busy carrying on its usual routine on a normal Saturday afternoon. Mares and stallions greeted each other, giving polite nods and welcoming friends into their shops and businesses. All was well and harmonic, as ponies enjoyed the first rain free day of the week.

However, they could all have been screaming bloody murder while riding giant marshmallow bunnies, for all one little filly cared. For as Apple Bloom made her way down the streets to Rarity's fashion boutique, she didn't pay any attention to anything but her grumblings.

"Folks think they know everythang, jus' cause they're bigger an' older than me. Shows what SHE knows. Ah bet she ain't as smart as she think she is. Stupid sis with her stupid hat an' her stupid rules….Stupid…"

"Uh-oh, I know THAT frowny mc-no-smiles ANYwhere! That's the grump of a no fun variety!"

"Huh?"

Apple Bloom stopped dead in her tracks, as she looked up from the cobble to see where the familiar voice had come from. When the child saw nopony in front of her, she began to spin in circles all around herself.

"W-who…who said that?"

"ME, silly! Look uppidity in a skyward-y direction."

Far too curious to see who or what could have been addressing her, little Apple Bloom did as the mysterious voice told her to do. Her eyes widened as one answered question quickly led to a new curiosity.

"Pinkie Pie…? Why are ya hoverin' like that?"

The pink mare giggled as if it was the silliest question in the entire world.

"Because I'm tied to a balloon, silly! Duuuuh! "

"No, I mean…Why are ya tied to a balloon?"

"It's what I do eeeevery Tuesday! Tuesdays are '_float like a pegasus, sting like a late night party after too much punch_' days. Never ever eeeever break that tradition! I Pinkie Promised it to myself years and years and yeeeears ago!"

"But Pinkie, "Apple Bloom argued, "It ain't Tuesday. It's Saturday."

Silence hung in the air between them, as the retort took a moment to sink into the floating baker. And when recognition dawned on her, the air from her beautiful blue balloon began to squeak out as it deflated. In no time at all Pinkie found herself back on her own four hooves, following normal rules of gravity.

"Oh. Well, that's okay. Saturdays mean I have the day off, which is TWICE as great as a Tuesday! It means I get to go and surprise all my bestest best friends with lots of Pinkie surprises and hugs!

"Speaking of which, that reminds me…" The pink mare became serious as she leaned into Apple Bloom's personal space, close enough that all the little filly could see was nothing but big blue eyes. "Why are you going around grumping my sweet n' smiley town? I worked hard to get rid of all the gloomy gusses, after days of nothing but downpour, and here you go messing it all up with the biggest of frowns! That just isn't kosher!

"Now no more frowns, and tell ol' Auntie Pie what's got ya in the dumps."

Apple Bloom stepped back awkwardly, not sure whether she liked the grave contrast in the older pony's personality. Deciding that answering the question would possibly make the element of laughter return to her usual chipper self, the filly answered slowly.

"Oh, er, me and my sis jus' got in a fight, is all."

"Is THAT all?"

"Well, yeah."

Pinkie Pie giggled as the atmosphere around her lightened.

"See, you had me worried something BAD happened. Not that an angry Apple family isn't a baaaad thing, I just thought maybe the whole farm exploded or something! PHEW! Load off MY mind! I would have had NO IDEA how to fit '_sorry for exploding and being all sad, but Pinkie is here for you to snuggle_' on a cake! Hehe!

"So you're having sister troubles, huh? While it may have been a long long time since the last time I had to deal with those myself, maybe I can help. I got TWO older ones."

"Oh, that's right. From yer rock farming days. Those relations, right? Back when you got yer cutie mark! An' you were the youngest and everythang like me?!"

"Yup yup yup!"

"Well, alright." Apple Bloom's glare returned as something dawned on her. " But no automatically siding with her jus' cause yer her special somepony, got that?"

"Okey dokey lokey!"

Satisfied with the response, the blank flanked filly began with her troubles. Sweetie Belle and her sister were planning on going on the train for a weekend in Canterlot, to do some shopping for Rarity's boutique (as well as a nice break from the mundania of Ponyville); and they had invited both Scootaloo and herself to come along. Applejack had down right refused to let her go with them. And it just wasn't fair! If both her friends were going, and they were also going to be with her older sister's best friend, then why couldn't SHE go?

"She's jus' doin it cause she likes t' show jus' how much control she has on me! Jus' like she controls jus' about everythang on the farm. Ah'm practically all grown-like. Ah think ah can decide whether or not ah should go an' have some fun with my friends!"

Pinkie Pie was silent as she mulled over what the filly said. Throughout Apple Bloom's tale, the party pony had given the appropriate gasps and '_no she didn't!_' responses. But now that the retelling of the events was over, Pinkie thought hard on what her notions of it all were.

"Weeell, it IS true that while a cutie-wootie, Applejack IS known to be the most stubborn pony of all ponies." Apple Bloom's glower turned into a big beam, as she was glad to have an adult- even if the said adult was Pinkie – agree with her. "But I know your sister. And as stubborn as she can be, she never ever does nothing for no reason. Nu-uh, no-way, no-how!"

Apple Bloom's glare returned.

"See, ah knew you would side with her!"

"Hey! That's not fair! Pinkie Pie has no party preferences! I'm just saying that Applejack is the most honest and trustworthy pony I know. And I know lots and lots of ponies! Has she ever did anything to hurt you intentionally before?"

"Well…Not particularly. "

"And I know while she can be known to deny herself of her own smile…When has she ever denied the fun of her bestest and most wonderful sister? Besides this time, and excluding all the stuff that sounded like fun in the beginning, and ended up being really really NOT fun and dangerous."

"That's cheating, ah'm her only sister."

"Which just makes it EXTRA true!"

The yellow filly thought over the pink mare's words, and her pout began to disappear. Feeling ashamed, she looked at her hooves as she kicked the ground.

"Ah suppose yer right…But why would sis be like this? Why won't she let me go with Sweetie and Scootaloo? "

"No idea!" Pinkie smiled her trademarked Pinkie grin. "But ya know, it might be because she hasn't had many good experiences in the big city herself. Like back when she was your age and she didn't fit in Fillydelphia. Or that one time we got made fun of in front of Rarity's new Canterlot friends. Oh oh oh! Or maybe even when we got attacked by all those changelings. Man, that wedding had the BEST cake! Mmm. "

"Oh, right…Ah forgot all about that."

"Well yeah, silly, you weren't there for any of them! Heh! But ya know, if I had the hunchiest of hunches…I just think Applejack doesn't want you going anywhere she doesn't know is one hundred and a kajillion percent safe. Which is anywhere that she can't have an eye on you."

Pinkie winked.

"But," Apple Bloom began as she plopped down onto the ground, "how do ah get her to change her mind? When sis gets an idea in her head, it's reeeally hard t' change it!"

"Leave that to ol' Pinkie Pie! I was a younger sister once, remember? I think I got some tricks up my metaphorical sleeves that juuuust might work. I'll get her to make some kind of compromise, or my name isn't Pinkamena Diane Pie! And that's a Pinkie Promise!"

"Wait, _is_ that yer name?"

"Yup!"

The baker's smile grew as the younger pony threw their hooves around the older mare in a tight hug. Apple Bloom squealed in delight.

"Oooh, thank ya thank ya thank ya! Ah can't wait to tell the girls! Thanks again, Pinkie, ah don't know what ah would have done without ya!"

And in a flash Apple Bloom galloped the remaining way to the fashion boutique, to tell her fellow Cutie Mark Crusader the news. Pinkie Pie continued to beam brightly, long after the filly was gone. All felt right in Ponyville once more, and the party pony was surrounded by nothing but happy folk. It never dawned on the baker that there was a possibility that her fillyfriend would turn down what she said, too. It wasn't a problem because it wasn't just **A **promise…It was a one hundred percent guaranteed, no breakage or your bits back, PINKIE Promise.

And she never EVER broke a Pinkie Promise.

_-0-0-0-0-0-_

_AN: And now a drabble I felt was long enough to post on its own. I tried to keep the two characters as IC as I possibly could. But honestly it has been a long while since I watched an episode of MLP. (Most likely since the last episode, actually.) So my characterization is probably coming from the comics right now. I don't recall if they mentioned where on the family arc Pinkie was with their siblings, whether she was youngest, middle, or oldest…heck, I'm not even sure if I'm recalling the fact she had two sisters or one. So much for preparation, huh? Lol. Oh well. Let's just say that was creative license rather than ignorance, shall we?_

_Also, in all honesty, I've never really had much interest in the CMC. Besides when it hit a bit close to home with Sweetie Belle's relationship with her sister. But I digress. The point is that Apple Bloom was actually fun to write. And it made sense to me that if Pinkie was in a relationship with Applejack, she would pay special attention to how her girlfriend's family was. No frown in Pinkie Town! Not from ANY of them._


End file.
